1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for sharing media contents, and more particularly to a method and a mobile device for implementing media content sharing by location-awareness.
2. Description of Related Art
The Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is a uniform transmission specification formulated by multiple operators commonly, which enables different brands or different multimedia devices to communicate with each other and transmit data. The DLNA technology further integrates contents of digital multimedia, so that media contents stored in a computer such as a picture, music, a movie, and a play list may, through a local area network, be shared with other devices in the network.
Most of current mobile devices support wireless network surfing, and if the DLNA sharing mechanism is applied to a mobile device, wireless sharing may be implemented, and media contents stored in the mobile device are shared with a peripheral device. Specifically, a mobile device generally is equipped with wireless transmission modules such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and Bluetooth, so that the mobile device may be linked to a local area network through a peripheral Access Point (AP). In this case, if the DLNA sharing mechanism is applied again, the mobile device may implement wireless sharing of media contents.
However, when the mobile device shares media contents thereof through the DLNA, it is required to first search the local area network for a Digital Media Player (DMP), a Digital Media Controller (DMC) or a Digital Media Renderer (DMR) supporting the DLNA, and then a user selects, from the local area network, a player around the location where the mobile device is located to play the media contents shared by the mobile device. Hereto, not only the user needs to remember the name and the location of each player to select a correct player, but also whenever the user moves to another room or site, the user further needs to reset or select a play device, which is rather inconvenient.